


#Debriel Coffee Shop AU

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Rare ship creation challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think!?, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Gabriel, coffee shop AU, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: In which Gabriel owns a coffee shop and Dean reads a book





	#Debriel Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [SPN rare ship creations challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt: hot beverages (and adoration)  
> Partner: rodiniaorzetalthepenquin
> 
> and
> 
> Created for: [SPN ABO Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/)  
> Square filled: Coffee shop AU
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome.

When the bell above the door chimes Dean’s eyes automatically clears the edge of his book, looking to see who came through the door. There’s a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, the book unceremoniously dropped on the table as he raises his hand to wave at the man. Unsurprisingly Gabriel doesn’t see anything too busy not dropping either the boxes balancing precariously in the crook of his arm or the bags in his hands all while trying to avoid either tripping over his own feet or running those standing in line down.   
     Dean can’t help the deep breath of relief when Gabriel manages and then he’s through the counter and gone from sight and Dean can get back to reading his book once more.

For a while he’s completely wrapped up in the book, doesn’t even notice when the mug in front of him gets replaced with a filled one, doesn’t consciously register neither smell nor taste of chocolate and cinnamon or the appreciative moan escaping his throat when the first drop passes his taste buds. However, he does hear the low chuckle that startles him enough that a drop of the warm chocolate spills onto his hand, though the mug’s barely made contact with the table before soft lips are on his skin, a wet tongue licking off the sweet liquid taking with it any thought of complaining.

There's no sound from the people in the shop, no noise from the machinery where Sam and Cas are making the various concoctions people order; there's only the sugary scent of Gabriel mixed with his own musk, calloused skin against calloused skin where their hands are entwined next to the book Dean was reading a lifetime ago, Gabriel's thumb idly stroking the pulse in his wrist deciphering the message Dean's heart's been beating for the past few years: _I love you_ , _I love you_ , _I love you_.  
If it hadn't been for the quick flash of gold he'd have never noticed how Gabriel's eyes are shiny with unshed tears but his smile is bright enough to rival the sun when he leans across the table and in the instant before their lips meet mumbles - just loud enough for Dean to hear:  
_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://theydraggedmein.tumblr.com/post/171239352063/spn-rare-ship-cc-round-16-theydraggedmein-vs)


End file.
